


silver lining

by ushouldcvllme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushouldcvllme/pseuds/ushouldcvllme
Summary: sie this ones 4 u it gets better i promise





	silver lining

**Author's Note:**

> sie this ones 4 u it gets better i promise

donghyuck glares across the kitchen table. breakfast is supposed to be his time of peace before a day of wreaking havoc on the entirety of nct. and yet, there he sits, gripping his spoon, his cereal too soggy for human consumption. all because of mark. 

somewhere deep down in his secretly nostalgic heart, this reminds him of the old days. back when he would have to snatch mark by the arm and drag him to the table just so he would eat breakfast. donghyuck didn’t understand why anyone would skip breakfast. hadn’t mark ever heard that it was most important meal of the day?

of course, mark had learnt to take care of himself. he was 20 now(an actual grandpa, in chenle’s words) and he was an idol. an extremely overworked idol, who’s only goal was to never disappoint the fans. so endearing it annoyed donghyuck. 

so why was mark standing by the front door, fully dressed and on his phone like he was going to survive the day on willpower alone? 

donghyuck huffs in irritation, strands of his hair lifting before flopping back onto his forehead. he slams his spoon on the table, and watches mark look up to meet his eyes. donghyuck squints harder at the older before stalking off to get ready. 

once they settle in the car, mark in the passenger seat, while donghyuck sits squished between jaemin and the door. they lean on each other, donghyuck angrily whispering to him. 

“he didn’t even eat breakfast. what is he doing? he couldn’t have had a granola bar, an egg, something? why would he do that, does he know how annoying that is? i’m seriously-“ 

jaemin cuts him off quickly. 

“donghyuck. chill before he hears you.” 

so donghyuck sticks to pouting and glaring at mark’s hair. 

-

donghyuck doesn’t notice until after they’ve finished at the film set. they were doing some challenge where they get asked stupid questions and give fake answers scripted by the producers to make them seem cuter or more polite in some way. 

even though they’ve already come inside, mark is still shivering a bit and then donghyuck realizes. mark wasn’t wearing a fucking coat. 

something about it is so infuriating, because mark is an amazing member and leader, who makes everyone feel taken care of. and yet here they are, just coming in, all shrugging off jackets, besides mark. 

donghyuck has never hesitated to tell mark off when he acts stupid and he doesn’t now. grabbing mark by the arm, he drags the older into the bathroom, leaving the other members staring at the back. he catches jaemin’s eye and the younger looks like he knows something donghyuck doesn’t. he doesn’t dwell on it, busy by slamming the door. 

he swears he hears something about making out and a noise that’s definitely supposed to sound like throwing up. 

he turns to mark to find the other strangely calm. usually, donghyuck being mad at him makes him strung up and emotional. his eyes are usually wide with panic that donghyuck can’t help but feel he was being unreasonable after. 

“are you, like, annoying me on purpose, dude,” donghyuck scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. mark has done nothing but irritate him today. it’s like he wants donghyuck to worry himself into a heart attack. 

mark’s eyes travel up from his, slowly meeting his eyes. donghyuck relaxes a little. obviously, mark wouldn’t try to make donghyuck mad. he’s just acting a little more stupid than usual. 

mark shrugs, turning away from donghyuck’s eyes on him. 

“kinda.”

there’s a beat of silence as donghyuck’s eyes widen at the older‘s words. 

“you-dude, what?” donghyuck’s voice is incredulous because he knows mark wouldn’t fuck with him like this on purpose. he takes a step into mark’s space, the toes of their shoes just a centimeter from touching. “why the fuck would you do that?”

mark shrugs again, his ears starting to glow a light pink.

“you just look different when you’re mad, you know? in a good way.”

this time, it’s donghyuck’s turn to blush.

“different? as in hot?”

mark splutters at that. 

“i didn’t say hot. just interesting.”

donghyuck is smiling now, lifting a hand to mark’s chin to put himself back in the older’s line of vision. 

“mark. you think i’m hot. you think i’m hot when i’m mad and you made me upset on purpose and now you’re gonna stand here and deny it?” 

donghyuck takes another step towards mark. the older boy’s back is pressed to the wall by now and it makes him look that much smaller. donghyuck melts. 

mark’s eyes are anywhere but on donghyuck as he whines. 

“i didn’t say hot! shut up...” 

donghyuck tries to conceal the smirk forming, opting instead to raise his eyebrows and pout. 

“oh, so you don’t wanna make out after all? then i’ll leave, i guess.”

he lets his hand fall from mark’s face. he reaches for the doorknob, mark snatching it back by the wrist before sliding his hand into the younger’s. 

“i didn’t say that, either. and fine, you look hot. now, will you shut up and kiss me already?”

mark looks so petulant, like this is the worst thing he could ever admit. 

donghyuck loves it. 

“i don’t know, mark. you really annoyed me today. i think you could stand for a few hours of suffering. “

“hours? you called me cute and now you want me to wait hours to kiss you?” 

and donghyuck should’ve seen it coming, because of course mark knew all of his weaknesses. of course he would pull that god forsaken head tilt. with the fucking sparkly puppy eyes. because mark lee just loves making his heart twist. 

there’s no way he wouldn’t give. 

“fine. but only because you’re cute and i don’t know how to say no to you.”

mark reaches for the doorknob then, and donghyuck opens his mouth to whine but mark quickly shushes him. 

“i’m not kissing you in a bathroom.”

donghyuck laughs at that, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “no fun.”

as they walk past jaemin’s room, donghyuck throws a quick thumbs up at him. jaemin catches it, giving him a wolf whistle in return. 

mark drags donghyuck straight to he and taeil’s shared room, hoping the older will get the hint. 

as soon as he turns the lock, donghyuck is pressing their lips together passionately. his hands squeeze mark’s waist while the older’s arms hang around his neck. 

mark wastes no time, tongue swiping at donghyuck’s lips until his mouth falls open. he licks into the younger’s mouth, and their teeth clack together but they ignore it easily, too focused on each other to care. 

mark pulls back first and there’s a string of saliva. which is kind of gross but they just kissed so donghyuck could care less. he only knows he wants to do that again and again until he can’t feel his lips. 

“how long do you think before taeil demands to come in,” he whispers, stuffing his face into the crook of mark’s neck. mark strokes at the nape of his neck, smiling softly. 

“i guess we’ll find out, huh?” 

donghyuck smirks at that. 

 

(it takes two hours. when taeil comes to the door, their lips are kiss swollen and pink. taeil wiggles his eyebrows, grabs his toothbrush and pajamas, and leaves as quick as he can.)


End file.
